


you will be great

by aelinashrygalathynius



Series: The House Targaryen Chronicles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dead Rhaegar Targaryen, Death from Old Age, House Targaryen, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, King Rhaegar Targaryen, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Minor Character(s), Mother-Son Relationship, POV Rhaegar Targaryen, Polyamory, R Plus L Equals J, Targaryen Babies, Targaryen Incest, Targaryen-centric (ASoIaF), Targlings (ASoIaF)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinashrygalathynius/pseuds/aelinashrygalathynius
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryen enquanto sua mãe morre, sua irmã nasce, sua irmã cresce, seu neto nasce, e ele morre
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen & Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen & Rhaella Targaryen
Series: The House Targaryen Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007793
Kudos: 5





	you will be great

**Author's Note:**

> a primeira parte ocorre no ano de 284, quando a Daenerys nasce; a segunda, quando ela tem 17/18 anos e o bebê nasce, é em 302/303; e a última parte ocorre em 330

Não era à primeira vez, mas aquela era definitivamente diferente daquelas outras três vezes.

Em todos os seus anos, jamais havia visto tão forte, mar tão revolto, raios tão brilhantes, trovões tão altos ou chuva tão rápida e grossa. Juntos, formavam tão imensa tempestade que nada podia ser visto, especialmente não ali, na Torre do Dragão Marinho. Pedra do Dragão estava excecionalmente silenciosa naquela noite, ou talvez fosse uma tempestade abafando todos os filhos, ou talvez o único som não abafado abafasse a todos os outros além dos trovões além das paredes de seu lar ancestral. Ele via.

Miestres, parteiras, fermentação e a mãe. Sangue, suor, esforço, medo, preocupação.

A mãe. O sangue. O medo.

Esses via mais do que a todos os outros.

Sentia, também, a mão dela enrolada na sua, o toque muito longe da gentileza de sempre. A mãe apertava sua mão como o dragão que era, firme e forte, tão forte que fazia doer. Mas ele não dizia nada, e escutava seus gritos, os trovões, o vento e o mar.

O aperto se intensificou, então, e o grito veio mais alto, tão alto quando os trovões do lado de fora, e ele soube, sem ninguém precisar dizer, que chegava ao fim. Engoliu em seco, e olhou para o rosto da mãe. É parecido com o seu, parecido com o de seu filho; o mesmo cabelo, o mesmo nariz, o mesmo queixo, a mesma boca, a mesma testa, como mesas maçãs do rosto, somente os olhos eram diferentes, violeta como o seu, mas o tom mais claro, mais brilhante. Brilhava com a verdade que ele ignorava. Ele olhou além, para as parteiras e miestres, e _viu._

Era uma coisinha pequena, como foram seus filhos. Enrolada em panos negros, como convém a Casa Targaryen, mas nem de longe mostrava a quietude do último bebê que ele vira nascer; _não._ Aquela coisa pequena gritava e chorava e esperneava, punhos e pernas para todos os lados, e quando a parteira chegou junto, delicadamente colocando o bebê no colo da mãe, ele viu o rosto vermelho, mas o nariz e o queixo, a boca ea testa, o queixo e o cabelo, ouro-prateados, finos e ralos. _Uma menina,_ anunciou a parteira, _uma menina!_

\- Daenerys. - a mãe sussurrou, e ele terno. Tinha tanta força naquela voz quando na mão que lhe apertou, mas sabia que não duraria muito. - Daenerys é seu nome. Daenerys Stormborn da Casa Targaryen. Princesa Daenerys Stormborn. Rhaegar ... - a mãe tirou os olhos dela, da sua irmã. - Rhaegar ... Seja para ela quem eu não vou ser, quem Aerys não poderia ser. Ame-a, ensine-a. Veja ela ser ... - ela engoliu em seco. - a _melhor_ . Ela será grande, maior que todos os outros, todos nós. Faça dela a maior.

\- Eu vou. - assentiu, solene. - Ela será, mãe. A maior, a melhor, grande. Ela será rainha. Ovo ... - ele sorriu, como sempre ao falar dos filhos. - Ovo será um bom homem e um bom rei, um bom marido e um pai para seus filhos. Ela será amada. Ensinarei-a de andar e falar a cavalgar, até com espada ensinarei, se assim ela querer. Tudo que ela quiser.

\- Diga ... diga a seu irmão ... diga a Viserys que eu o amo. Cuide dele, também. Há Aerys nele, mas pode ... seu pai só caiu depois de Duskendale, depois das crianças ... não permita que seu irmão caía, Rhaegar.

\- Ele não vai.

\- E ... - ela sorriu, fracamente e docemente, e ele engoliu em seco. - Você será um grande rei, Rhaegar.

Seus olhos se fecharam, e ele perdeu aqueles olhos violeta, olhos da cor de ametistas, e sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não podia, porque ele era o rei e reis não choravam - pelo menos não na frente de seu povo. Ele ficou ali, calado, olhando para o rosto - morto - relaxado de sua mãe, e nunca sentiu tanta vontade de colocar fogo no mundo como agora. Foi só quando ele sentiu a mão no ombro e viu aquele pequeno embrulho, agora esperneando de novo, que ele viu que ainda havia sua mãe no mundo - ela não o tinha deixado totalmente sem nada. Ainda havia Viserys.

 _E principalmente Daenerys,_ pensou, quando a pequena abriu os olhos.

Ametistas. Violeta. Exatamente como os da mãe.

— Você será grande, Daenerys Stormborn. Irei garantir que sim.

— Qual é o nome dela, papai?

Sua filha perguntou, curiosa. As palavras saiam enroladas da pequenininha princesa de cinco Dias de Nome, e Rhaegar sorriu - puramente pelo tom doce de sua garotinha.

— Daenerys.

Respondeu, entoando o nome lentamente, para que a filha - e também Viserys e os filhos pequenos - entendessem.

— Esse é um grande nome para uma coisa tão pequena.

Disse Viserys, ainda olhando para o bebê como se ela fosse poeira. Era o mesmo olhar que seu irmãozinho havia dado á Jaehaerys e Aegon, e mesmo Rhaenys, embora tivesse quatro Dias de Nome quando a filha nasceu.

— De fato. — ele realmente concordava com o irmão. Jaehaerys é também pequeno, seu nome bastante grande, e Elia havia imediatamente declarado que o menino seria Jae, e ninguém chamava o menino de outra coisa desde então. Daenerys precisaria de um encurtamento, também, pois era realmente um nome muito grande e complicado para alguém tão pequeno. — O que segure, Viserys?

O cenho se franziu, e mesmo que Viserys fosse mais parecido com o pai do que com a mãe e ele, era quase como se ver como menino, perdido em pensamentos. Alguns minutos depois, o irmão chegou a sua conclusão, e anunciou:

— Dany.

— Essa é uma boa escolha, campeão.

Dany era em igual medida doce e gentil e impetuosa e voluntariosa. Mesmo na terna idade de dez, o que sua irmãzinha queria, ela mesma se fazia querer. É inteligente, também, e compartilhava de seu amor pelos livros, lendo tão avidamente e frequentemente que comentavam na corte que a mãe engolirá outro livro naquela gravidez; tinha a língua afiada e rápida, e conforme crescia, aprendia a usá-la somente nos momentos apropriados. Diplomática, com uma cabeça boa para números e também o governo, frequentemente sentando em seu joelho, seja enquanto presidia as reuniões do Pequeno Conselho ou trabalhava em seu solar. Apesar de geniosa, era controlada; tinha pouca paciência, mas sabia fingir que não. Era também uma amante das artes, tanto quanto ele, e aprendera com ele a tocar harpa e, depois, com um instrutor, a tocar o violino, e escrevia também; músicas belas e tristes como ele, e poemas tristes também, muitas vezes em Alto Valíriano. Tão amante da arte quanto da guerra, sua irmãzinha quis segurar uma espada no minuto que viu Egg no pátio pela primeira vez, e Rhaegar não negou-lhe, encarregando Sor Willam em fazer de sua irmã uma guerreira como Visenya; e ela se tornou uma guerreira como Visenya. Amava calvagar e velejar, principalmente em mar aberto. Um dia, ela seria a melhor rainha que os Sete Reinos já viu.

Conforme a irmã crescia e chegava na maioridade, Rhaegar se preocupava. Aos seus dez e sete, era bastante óbvio que tanto Egg quanto Jae estavam apaixonados por Dany, e que sua irmã infinitamente preferia a companhia de suas damas de companhia á qualquer um dos garotos - principalmente a de Lady Margaery. A neta da Rainha dos Espinhos era, claramente, encantadora, tão bela quanto sua irmã, e a feição parecia ser recíproca. Mas fosse quais fossem os desejos de seus corações e sentimentos, Dany estava prometida para casar com Egg, e pelo menos um coração partido aconteceria em breve - Dany, por mais sonhadora que pudesse ser, sabia de suas responsabilidades e deveres, e Rhaegar jamais seria tolo em presumir que Lady Olenna criou sua neta para ser ingênua.

— Quando você nasceu, disse a mãe que você teria tudo o que quisesse.

Ele disse. Ela ficou em silêncio, olhando para ele com aqueles olhos violeta. Eram os olhos da mãe, o rosto da mãe; gentil, mas por debaixo da gentileza havia aço valíriano.

— O que você quer, Dany?

Ela sorriu, levemente arrogante, levemente gentil, e respondeu com a mesma leveza de seu sorriso:

— Muitas coisas, irmão. — tão rápido quanto veio, o sorriso se foi, e ela ficou séria. — Presumo que esteja ciente de minha... relação... com Margaery.

— Sim. — ele assentiu. — Estou preocupado.

— Porque eu a amo?

— Porque você a ama e terá de casar com Egg. — ele suspira. — Você é... você é como a mãe nisso, com o dever, acima de tudo o dever. Não preciso perguntar para saber que se casará com Egg, terá filhos com Egg e será a rainha de Egg. Mas prometi que teria tudo o quisesse, Dany, e que seria feliz, e não sei se você poderia ser feliz com Egg quando ama Lady Margaery.

Ela ficou em silêncio, contemplando. Era algo que ele fazia muito, que ela fazia muito, que Jae fazia muito. Um sorriso quis se repuxar em seus lábios, mas ele se manteve sério.

— Eu poderia. — ela enfim respondeu. — Ser feliz com Egg quando amo Margaery. Amo Egg, também, caso não tenha percebido. Diferente de como amo você, Viserys, Jae e Rhaenys, mais como eu amo Margaery, mas não... mas não exatamente como amo ela. Amo ela mais que amo ele. — os olhos dela, pela primeira vez, deixaram os olhos, vagando por cima de sua cabeça antes de retornar ao ponto original. — Serei feliz. Nós três seremos felizes.

— Espero que não esteja propondo um casamento á três.

— Não estou. — riu. — Temos um acordo, sabe? Ela permanecerá minha dama de companhia, minha amante, mesmo depois do casamento. Estamos procurando um marido para ela, um que seja favorável á nós.

Ele sorriu, uma ideia se formando.

— Eu não sei se ele será _favorável,_ mas certamente atenderá aos desejos de Lady Olenna, e seus.

No ano seguinte, Rhaegar prendeu as lágrimas enquanto Dany e Egg e Margaery e Jae se casavam no Grande Septo de Baelor, principalmente porque sua irmãzinha nunca esteve tão bela quanto com as capas Targaryen. Ainda naquele ano, Rhaegar não prendeu as lágrimas quando, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, o choro foi escutado no corredor e a criada abriu a porta. Sem se preocupar com os demais, ele invadiu o quarto, marchando para a cama. Meio desgrenhada, suada e sorridente, sua irmãzinha segurava um esperneante bebê enrolado em manto negro, rodeada por Rhaenys, Laena e Margaery, essa que acariciava seu cabelo. A filha de Lucerys abriu espaço, e ele sentou do lado da irmã, e olhou para o bebê. Nariz, cabelo, boca, queixo, maçãs e sim, os olhos. Era como ver sua irmãzinha pela primeira vez de novo, como ver Egg pela primeira vez de novo.

— Daeron. — ela sussurrou, a voz forte e firme, sorridente. — Seu nome é Daeron.

— Sim. — ele sussurrou também, suavemente tocando a mãozinho de seu neto; deuses, era seu primeiro neto. O garotinho agarrou o dedo, forte até de mais para uma coisinha tão pequena, tão jovem. — Daeron. Príncipe Daeron. — assentiu. — Futuro Rei Daeron III.

— Ele também terá um apelido legal. — ela declarou. — Como os outros dois. Embora Jovem Dragão seja, de longe, o melhor que temos.

— Está errada. — escutou a voz de Egg, mas não se incomodou em desviar os olhos do neto. — O melhor que temos é, obviamente, o Príncipe Velhaco.

— Ambos estão errados. — declarou Rhaenys. — É Breakspear.

— Teremos um trabalho duro com um para esse. — disse Margaery, para encerrar a discussão.

Demorou até que estivesse sozinhos. Rhaegar sentou na cama, dessa vez com as costas contra a cabeceira, um pequeno embrulho negro e vermelho em seus braços, seu neto dormindo com tal serenidade que ele pensava ser impossível, sua irmã sentada do lado, a cabeça deitada em seu braço.

— A última coisa que ela me disse foi que eu seria um grande rei.

Ele comentou, ainda olhando para o bebê em seus braços. Não era o primeiro desde Dany, de forma alguma. Viserys havia entregado dois de uma vez, oito anos atrás, e depois mais uma dois anos depois, e o último no ano seguinte; a primeira de Rhaenys veio cinco anos atrás, e dois anos depois veio a segunda. Mas Daeron era seu primeiro neto. Seu herdeiro. Ele deixaria esse reino para ele e Egg, e Dany também.

— Ela estava certa. — ela disse. — Você é um grande rei.

— Ela também me disse que você seria a melhor, a maior de todos nós. Maior que todos os outros. — continuou. — Ela estava certa, sim. Você será, Dany. Você já é.

Ele a olhou, então, e ela sorriu. Não o sorriso leve, de arrogância e gentileza misturada; foi um sorriso cheio, grande, tão brilhante quanto o sol, cheio de amor. Ele sorriu, também, e beijou-a na testa.

— Amo você. — ela sussurrou.

— Amo você.

Daeron não foi o único de Dany e Egg, nem Rhaelle e Argella as únicas de Rhaenys, nem seus únicos netos. No final daquele mesmo ano de 303, Margaery trouxe ao mundo o primeiro filho de Jae, chamado Aemon, e três anos depois veio Elaena, e por último, dois anos depois de Elaena, Rhae. No ano seguinte, Rhaenys teve seu primeiro filho, Orys, e nos cinco anos seguintes vieram Steffon e Durran. Três anos depois de Daeron nasceu Rhaella, dois anos depois veio Daemon - o nome causou grande alvoroço, todos pensando que seu pobre menino era o Príncipe Velhaco ou, pior, o Dragão Negro, renascido - e, cinco anos depois, veio em dose dupla: Visenya e Rhaena. Rhaegar assistiu seus netos crescerem, todos temperamentais e dados a explosões, mas também gentis e doces. Todos se tornaram excepcionais, assim como seus filhos, e Rhaegar viu cada um casar e ter seus próprios filhos e seguir suas vidas. Rhaelle casou com o neto de Lucerys, Corlys, e Argella gritou com meia duzia de pessoas quando o casamento foi sugerido quando ela tinha dez e cinco, e ninguém mais tocou no assunto, Orys e Elaena se casaram, assim como Daeron e Rhaella; Steffon partiu para Essos e, quando voltou, estava casada com uma nobre lisene bastante bonita; Durran tinha tanto interesse em pessoas quanto em um grão de poeira, e encontrou seu lugar na Guarda Real, enquanto seu primo Aemon partiu para o Norte por um ano e retornou casado com sua prima Serena Stark, neta de seu tio Ned; Visenya e Rhaena estavam ambas apaixonadas por Daemon, e seu neto, não desonrando ao nome de Lorde da Flea Bottom, tentou enrolar as duas; o menino conseguiu por meio ano, e quando elas descobriram cada uma quebrou um braço e uma perna de seu neto; no final, Rhaena se apaixonou por Alyssa Velaryon, a irmã de Corlys, e partiu para Driftmark, e Visenya e Daemon se casaram.

Seus netos deram o trabalho que nenhum de seus pais fizeram, e se não fosse Rhaegar arrumando suas travessuras, ele teria gargalhado muito.

Rhaegar, entretanto, não gargalhou quando, no ano de 320 Depois da Conquista da Aegon, seu melhor amigo e Mão morreu. A morte de Jon causou dor e sofrimento, e o que veio depois causou estresse e gritos. Com a vaga de Mão aberta, Rhaegar revisou bem suas opções e escolheu a mais lógica de todas: Daenerys. Sua irmã foi a primeira Mão mulher, e isso por si só casou tantos gritos pelos Sete Reinos que _ele_ sentiu vontade de gritar com todos, mas ele conseguiu ministrar a paz, e Daenerys foi a melhor Mão do Rei que se tivesse notícia em Westeros. Sua saúde começou a deteriorar nos anos seguintes, e no ano de 325, os meistres acharam por bem confiná-lo a uma cama, e ele se alegrou; fazendo de Aegon o Príncipe Regente e Protetor do Território, Rhaegar ficou em sua cama pelos últimos cinco anos de sua vida, visitado por seus filhos, netos e bisnetos, enquanto via Egg e Dany comandar os Sete Reinos. Achava que jamais poderia fazer, mas ali estava ele. Era um sonho realizado. Mas ele estava morrendo.

Ele disse isso.

— Você está velho.

Disse Dany, aquele sorriso leve e arrogante e gentil em seus lábios. Ela estava certa, é claro; ele está velho. O segundo reinado mais longo, com quarenta e oito anos; ele estava mais velho que o Velho Rei, é claro, com seus setenta e dois, mas Jaehaerys começou seu reinado muito antes dele, mais jovem que ele. Ele havia construído como seu ancestral, melhorado os Sete Reinos e a vida dos pebleus e até dos nobres, Porto Real não cheirava mais a merda e ele tinha filhos, netos e bisnetos, uma abundância deles, e estavam todos vivos, seu filho era um sucessor digno - não era fraco como Viserys I tinha sido, ele não permitiria uma guerra como a Dança - e havia dragões! Dragões, de volta ao mundo, vivos e respirando e voando de novo. Ele morreria feliz.

— Estou feliz.

— Isso é bom. — ela disse. — Morrer triste seria... terrível. Morrer feliz é melhor. Conheci uma garota na Rua da Seda que disse que, quando morremos felizes, vamos para lugares felizes.

— Ninguém dá o devido respeito ás prostitutas. — ele diz. — Elas são mais sábias que a maioria dos lordes de Westeros.

— Elas realmente são. — ela ri. — Rhaella está grávida. Meu quarto neto vem ai.

Daeron e Rhaella já tem dois, Aegon e Daena. E Daemon e Visenya fizeram um, que chamaram de Gaemon, e sua neta declarou, na frente de toda a corte, que "essa é a última vez que qualquer coisa vai sair pela minha vagina, de agora em diante, apenas entradas são aceitas", dizer que a corte ficou chocada com as palavras de sua neta seria eufemismo, ele próprio ainda estava chocado, e três anos haviam se passado desde então.

\- Isso é bom. - ele assente. - O que acha que é? Já tem nomes?

\- Menina, Rhaenyra.

Ele riu.

\- Quem sugeriu?

\- Visenya disse e Rhaella foi totalmente um favor.

\- É claro que sim. E menino?

\- Rhaegar.

 _Rhaegar._ Não havia netos com seu nome, mas agora poderia ter. Ele sorriu.

\- É um nome muito bom.

\- É. - ela assentiu. - De um grande rei. Mamãe estava certa, todos aqueles poucos anos atrás.

\- Problemas com a idade, irmã?

\- Aos quarenta e poucos, quem não tem, não é mesmo?

Ele sorriu, e eles ficaram em silêncio. Ele a sentir, sentir a morte chegando, se aproximando, e sorriu para comprimenta-la. Olhando para aqueles belos olhos de ametistas, iguais aos de sua mãe, o Rei Rhaegar I da Casa Targaryen proferiu suas últimas palavras;

\- Você será uma grande rainha, Daenerys. Você já é.


End file.
